The Missing Piece
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Will Aoshi be able to realize that the missing piece is actually to have Misao by his side at all times? Complete
1. The Missing Piece

Rurouni Kenshin: The Missing Piece

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe RK! It's been awhile since I've written RK, so no flames! Anyways, here it is...

----------

It's been days and weeks, but soon, it turn into months. Shinomori Aoshi terribly misses Makimachi Misao, it's been four months since she had left the Aoi-ya to go and help out the Kenshin group back in Tokyo who had yet once again gotten into a situation where they needed some ninja's as Misao had gotten there in time with Omasu and Okan.

Aoshi wanted to go with the girls as well to protect them with all his cause, but Okina had stopped him since this was a job for Misao and she had to be experienced with it if she wanted to be the leader of the Oniwaban group. Aoshi sighed as he sat inside his quarters, the dojo was quite quiet without his beloved Misao by his side.

Aoshi blinked in realization as he thought about Misao. He shook his head, Misao was still ten years younger then him and she could find a suitable man for herself then he. Even though, deep inside, he knew that, Misao was still in love with him even when he was thirty-years-old and she was twenty-years.

Aoshi stood up where he was sitting as he looked for Okina as he was sitting at the main house. "Aoshi, this better not be about Misao again," he said as Aoshi stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at the old man's back for a moment, "Misao we'll be here soon enough. I just gotten a letter from her just now," Okina said as he stood up and gave the letter to Aoshi for him to read.

_Dear grandfather!_

_Hopefully you are doing fine even though I know you are since yet again, your probably looking at the young girls in the village huh? We just defeated the enemires who were trying to steal medicine from villagers in the town we were. They were a group of bandits. We took them out just fine and just a minor injuries. _

_It wasn't I who gotten hurt grandfather! It was Yahiko, that little brat can't handle a wooden sword yet after four years. We just arrived at the dojo today and I should be coming back in about two weeks in case ninja's attacks Kenshin and the others unexpectedly since we were there._

_You know that the Oniwaban group is popular among ninja's thanks to Aoshi and my father, huh? By the way, how's Aoshi? Hopefully his not reading this letter! If he is, I'll get you for that old man! I hope he found a lover of his own by now since I've been gone for so long._

_The dojo is probably quiet since I've been gone for so long, huh grandfather? Well, we'll be bringing back gifts for the others and I hope you guys don't miss us so much! Even though I terribly misses Aoshi even though I secretly wanted him to come with us but you rejected._

_I hate it when you do that grandfather. We'll be back soon! Regards to everyone there! Say my love to Aoshi! Love you grandfather!_

_-Misao_

"She's coming in for two weeks? Isn't that's a bit too long?" Aoshi asked as Okina nodded slowly, "I want you to bring her back by the end of the week. She's been staying with Himura more now then here," he said as Aoshi silently agreed in his mind. "Go and get Shiro and Kuro with you since they've been moping around doing nothing," Okina said.

Aoshi nodded slowly, "where are they?" He asked as Okina looked at him. "They should be at there quarters resting," he said as Aoshi nodded and he left.

----------

"Hurray! I won my tenth match!" Misao cheered as she was standing in front of Yahiko who yet again, lost another sword battle to her as he glared at her angrily. "Now can we go back home Misao? If we don't get back in time, we'll miss the festival!" Omasu said, "it's too bad I can't ask master Hiko to come with us," Okan said pouting a little as Misao laughed nervously.

"Anou, I told grandpa that we'll be back in two weeks," she said as the two glared at her. "You did what?" Omasu and Okan asked angrily as Misao gulped, "I'll bet she's hiding from Aoshi again like last time," Yahiko said smirking as Misao glared at him deadly. "Good morning!" A voice called out as everyone looked at the front entrance.

Misao gasped and she saw Aoshi standing between Shiro and Kuro. "What are you guys doing here?" Misao asked angrily as Omasu and Okan sighed, "we came to pick you up. Okina is getting worried about you," Shiro said. Aoshi nodded slowly as he went towards her to give her the letter, "this is from Okina," he said as Misao opened it.

_To My Dearest Misao, _

_when are you planning to come back home? I'm sure that Himura and the others are getting sick of you. I even entrusted Aoshi to pick you up. See Misao, I brought your sweetie for you. I hope that brings you a smile upon your lips. Just don't get in the way of everyone and come home._

_Oh and bring me something expensive from Tokyo. Later!_

_-Okina_

Misao growled as she smashed the paper together to crumbled it up. "All right then! We'll be going home!" Omasu said excitedly as Misao looked up at Aoshi slowly, "I'm not going back," she said quietly as everyone stared at her. "What? But Misao!" Okan began as Misao shook her head, "I'M NOT GOING BACK!" She yelled angrily as she ran off back to the dojo.

"What's up with her?" Sono asked blinking as Aoshi stared at her retreating form, Misao, he thought unhappily.

----------

me: I know it's like episode 89 but seriously, it's different

aoshi: that was it?

me: there we'll be more in the way! At least this chapter is long!

misao: we'll be onto the next chapter soon!

okina: review and update!


	2. Date Or Not: A Wonderful Day!

Chapter 2-Date Or Not: A Wonderful Day!

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe RK!

Notes: none for now. Here it is...

----------

"Misao, why the sudden change? I thought you were going back to Kyoto?" Karou asked as Misao didn't said anything, "I thought seeing Aoshi after a long time would make you happy again," Omasu said as Okan nodded. "Okina told him to come and he didn't came willingly!" Misao snapped angrily, "that's not true Misao. I'm sure that Aoshi was just as worried as Okina is," Okan said.

"So your angry that your darling didn't came for you but by someone else? That's ridiculous," Megumi said as she came right after Misao had stormed into the dojo. Misao growled, "as long as I known Aoshi myself, he wasn't used in giving orders by Okina. I'm sure he came cause of you Misao," Megumi said as Omasu and Okan looked at each other.

"She's right about that," Omasu said quietly as Okan agreed. "See Misao? Aren't you glad that Aoshi made a decision herself?" Karou asked as Misao blushed at the thought.

----------

"I wonder what's up with Misao," Shiro said as he, Kuro, Kenshin and Aoshi were sitting in the room next door to the girls. "She changed hasn't she?" Kuro asked Kenshin who nodded slowly, "it may have been four months only, but I'm sure she didn't mean what she said back there, Aoshi," he said as he looked at him.

"Perhaps she doesn't want to go back for real," Aoshi said slowly as the others looked at him surprised. "Misao had been talking over and over when she was being homesick from the rest of you. I'm sure it's not true," Kenshin said confidently, "besides, I'm sure Misao had been moping around just like Aoshi has when the two weren't together," Kuro said smirking as Shiro gasped at him.

"Kuro!" He hissed as Kuro laughed. "Now that you mentioned it, I think that Misao had been waiting for you since this day to pick her up willingly," Kenshin said as Aoshi didn't said anything. Just then, a knock was heard as Kenshin went to go and opened it.

----------

"So, how about it Kenshin? I'm sure we could all see the sights of Kyoto together," Karou said smiling as the two groups were standing in front of the dojo talking. "It would be like a double date!" Omasu said as Misao glared at her, "where are you guys going?" Sono asked as he walked towards the group with Yahiko.

"Going to go and see the sights of Tokyo before they leave," Karou answered. "Your coming as well," Megumi said pulling him as Sono blinked in surprised, "what? I'm not coming!" Sono began. "That's perfect! Cause everyone has someone to go with!" Okan said as Yahiko frowned, "can we pick up Tsubame along the way? Seeing that I have to go as well," he said blushing.

Karou smiled, "Omasu and Okan is also with Shiro and Kuro leaving Misao with Aoshi," she said as Misao didn't said anything along with Aoshi. Yahiko beamed happily, "all right. Let's get going then!"

----------

The gang arrived at Akakusa as they didn't know a festival was coming. "See Omasu! You don't have to miss the festival now!" Misao said grinning at her as Omasu frowned and Okan chuckled, "it's not really the same for her since there's this cute guy at the festival back in Kyoto she really likes," she said as Misao whistled and Omasu blushed.

"What do you guys want to do?" Karou asked as Misao looked at her, "I have to buy grandfather his gift so I think I'll head over to the shops," she said as Karou nodded. "Games!" Yahiko exclaimed as Tsubame chuckled, "I guess we have to split up," Karou said as everyone took there partners as it left Misao and Aoshi together.

"Where do you want to go Misao?" Aoshi asked as Misao looked at him, "the shops and then perhaps the games," she said smiling as Aoshi walked behind her.

----------

"Ain't he cute?" A voice asked as Aoshi knew someone was talking about him since he and Misao were by a shop and two girls were right behind them. "Who wouldn't have a hottie like him?" The other girl asked as the other one chuckled, "it's too bad that girl's with him though."

"Yea. Though it's probably his little sister," the other replied. "You think? But they don't look alike!" The other protested, "yea, well. If she wasn't there, I would grab him right here and now!" The other said as the other chuckled and Aoshi heard the two left. "Do you think grandfather would like this?"

Aoshi blinked as he looked at Misao who was holding a doll cookie, "sure. Are you getting something else?" Aoshi asked as Misao nodded slowly. "I don't have enough money for it though," she said quietly as Aoshi blinked, "what is it that you want?" He asked as Misao gestured to a bracelet that has stars and moons all over.

Aoshi nodded as he gotten the cookie doll from her as he went to go and pay for it. "Ah! Aoshi-sama!" Misao began as Aoshi looked at her, "you don't have that much money, do you? I'll pay for it instead," he said as Misao began to protest again. Aoshi shook his head as he paid for the two things as Misao happily put her bracelet on forgotten about Aoshi paying.

"Let's go to the games!" Misao said excitedly as she grabbed Aoshi's hand as the two went towards where Yahiko and Tsubame were. Aoshi looked at the joined hands as he looked at Misao, what was this feeling he was feeling towards her? It was something new, and he knew he shouldn't have it.

----------

"I wish the day isn't over," Omasu whined as Okan laughed. "But we also have the festival back home to look forward to," Misao pointed out as Omasu beamed, "is it like ours Misao?" Karou asked as Misao nodded. "Since it's getting late, why don't we all go home tomorrow morning?" Kuro suggested, "I'm sure Okina misses you Misao," Shiro said.

Misao snorted, "if I'm not there, his always chasing the underaged girls to get to them," she said as everyone looked at each other disgusted. "Well, just look forward in coming home then," Shiro said as Misao chuckled and agreed, Aoshi smiled to himself unknown that he was being watched by Omasu and Okan.

Finally, Misao is coming home. It's been lonely at the dojo, he thought as he couldn't wait for the day to be over.

----------

tbc...

me: man, i'm really into getting this story just like The Right Choice that I'm doing right now.

misao: does anybody watch the hit tv series "bones?"

me: did you guys saw this week episode? About romeo and juliet?

okan: that kid alex, his the killer isn't he?

me: i kinda got confused at the end cause i thought that "sandwich guy" did it.

omasu: so, was it him?

aoshi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

megumi: review and update!


	3. An Unexpected Place

Chapter 3-An Unexpected Place

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Rurouni Kenshin!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

----------

"Grandfather, I'm home!" Misao called out as she looked around and saw her grandfather sitting behind a small desk as he sipped his tea. "Welcome back Misao. I thought you weren't coming back after all," grandfather said as Misao chuckled as she went over to hugged him, "why don't you go upstairs and unpack? I have to speak to Aoshi and the others," he said as Misao nodded and she ran upstairs.

Okina stared at Aoshi for a moment and then he looked at the other four. "Did she struggled to get back home?" He asked as Aoshi didn't said anything, "we had to spend the night there for the day until she calm's down," Omasu replied as Okina nodded. "So that is why you didn't came home right away," he said slowly, "we are terribly sorry if you waited Okina," Okan said quickly.

Okina shook his head, "she probably didn't want to come home because of you, am I right?" He asked as he stared at Aoshi. "Well, she was reluctant when we talked to her about it with Megumi and Karou," Omasu said quietly, "four years since you betrayed us Aoshi and she still have feelings for you. When are you going to act upon it?"

"With all due respect, these feelings are new for me. I have no intention in having Misao as my girlfriend or wife, I'm inexperienced," Aoshi said. "You maybe inexperienced Aoshi, but Misao's feelings had been there since she was a young child. Did you see it not?" Okina asked as Aoshi thought back to the day where he left Misao at the Aoi-ya to leave with the other Oniwaban members.

"Well, he did gave his rare smiles while Misao wasn't watching even thought he knew nobody else was watching either," Omasu said as Aoshi stared at her. "Okina?" Misao's voice asked suddenly as the group looked up and saw Misao standing on the stairs watching them, "what is it Misao?"

"Anou, this is for you!" Misao said as she gave him the doll cookie that she bought back in Tokyo. Okina grinned at her, "thank you Misao," he said as he leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "By the way grandfather," Misao began as Okina looked at her, "I need to go to the market really quick. Is it all right if I go alone?"

Okina frowned, "you know very well that I don't like it when you go out by yourself," he said. "I know grandfather, but you realize that I'm the leader of this group ever since Aoshi betrayed us!" Misao said as Aoshi frowned, Misao gasped as she had forgotten that Aoshi was standing right in front of her.

"I'm sorry Aoshi," Misao said as she didn't looked at him as Aoshi shook his head, "it was long ago Misao. You don't have to worry about it," he said as Misao nodded slowly. "Aoshi, why don't you go with Misao? I'm sure that would be fine," Okina said as Misao glared at him, "that would be fine," Aoshi said slowly even though he wanted to train right there.

"But grandfather, I don't think that's wise," Misao said slowly as she blushed, Omasu chuckled along with Okan as the two knew where Misao was going. Aoshi frowned at the two women who was chuckling, "I trust you to bring back Misao unharm, Aoshi," Okina said confidently as Aoshi nodded.

----------

"You could just stay behind Aoshi," Misao said as Aoshi was walking behind her through the market. "Okina entrusted me to watch you," he said as Misao sighed, "just like when you entrusted grandfather before," she murmured as Aoshi didn't said anything. "I was a child back then, but I know what I want now," Misao said as she stopped and turn to look Aoshi.

"I'm not sure what your talking about," Aoshi said calmly as he knew what Misao was talking about. Misao sighed again as the two began walking again, "what is it that your looking for?" Aoshi asked as Misao didn't said anything. After awhile the two didn't talk to each other as Misao finally stopped in front of a store as Aoshi looked up and his eyes widened.

"Misao, you come here?" He asked as Misao nodded slowly, "I've been coming to this store ever since I turned eighteen with Omasu and Okan," she said as she went inside as Aoshi didn't moved for a moment as he went in as well. Everyone in the store looked up and saw the two, "Misao, finally you've came," the owner said as Misao laughed nervously.

"I've been busy lately," she said as the owner smiled, "so, is this the man that you've been talking about?" She asked as Misao blushed slightly and the owner chuckled. Aoshi frowned at the statement, Misao has been talking about me to other people? He thought as she watched Misao talking to the owner.

"The 'usual' Misao?" The owner asked as Misao nodded slowly, "condoms and I need batteries," she murmured as the owner chuckled. "I'm guessing that the batteries died last week?" She asked as Misao nodded, the owner got what she wanted. "Anything else?" She asked as she looked at Aoshi who was staring at Misao, "oils I guess. Oh and Omasu and Okan needs those toys as well," Misao said blushing as the owner nodded and she went to go get it.

"Misao, I'm surprised," Aoshi began as Misao didn't looked at him. "Omasu and Okan dragged me in here when I turned eighteen two years ago, I became a regular costumer for this store since I can't have the person I love," she said quietly as Aoshi heard her, "here are your items," the owner said as Misao paid for it and thanked the owner as the two left.

Misao kept looking down as she walked since she knew she couldn't look at Aoshi after seeing where she goes. Aoshi looked at her and he knew she was feeling embarrassed, but to his new emotions, he can't help but wonder, if Misao is expecting him to do those things to her someday since she goes to the store regularly.

He needs to speak with the other four members of the Oniwaban group excluding Okina out off it.

----------

tbc...

me: here yea go!

misao: that was it?

me: hey, it surprised you didn't it?

aoshi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

omasu: review and update!


	4. Seducing

Chapter 4-Seducing

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe RK!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

----------

The two arrived back at the Aoi-ya expecting for a welcome. To there surprise, every Oniwaban member were sitting at the same room talking to one another including Okina. "This is a surprise," Misao said blinking as everyone looked up, "oh Misao, did you got the supplies that you needed?" Okan asked as Misao didn't answer as Okan smirked.

"Grandfather, don't do that to Aoshi. I'm sure he wouldn't want to be embarrassed by the fact he had to come with me there," Misao said as Okina didn't said anything as Aoshi looked at Okan and Omasu who both chuckled quietly. Misao sighed as she went upstairs, "c'mon Aoshi! Tell us what happened when you went with her!" Omasu said suddenly as Misao's retreating form was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't want to talk about it," Aoshi murmured as he sat beside Kuro. "It has to be that bad if Aoshi is ignoring it," Shiro said smirking as everyone laughed, "I probably should talk with Misao," Okina murmured as he got up from his place. "Just don't ruin things Okina," Omasu said as Okina grinned and shook his head as he went upstairs.

"Why do I have a weird feeling about this?" Aoshi asked as the four stared at him. "You are just an idiot!" Shiro and Kuro said as Omasu and Okan agreed, Aoshi blinked at the four. "Shouldn't I be the one in charge here?" He asked as everyone groaned, "I swear Aoshi, Misao had been in love with you since she was a young child," Omasu said.

Aoshi stared at her, "don't you think I know that? These feelings are new to me," he said. "I never hear Misao cry until that one time," Kuro said quietly as everyone looked at him, "what are you talking about Kuro?" Omasu asked quietly as they heard sniffling coming from the upstairs as Aoshi knew he had done something wrong to upset her.

----------

"It's not fair grandfather! Why can't he see that I love him?" Misao asked as she sobbed on her bed. "In due time my love, he needs to adjust," Okina said as Misao looked at him as she wiped the tears out off her eyes, "but it's been four years since that incident! Grandfather, I'm not a child," she said slowly.

"Perhaps Aoshi still is thinking that you are a child still," Okina said as Misao looked at him. "My love, just give it time. It's hard for Aoshi and I know he has feelings for you as well; but he has to adjust to them and in due time, he we'll be yours," Okina said with a grin as Misao blushed as Okina kissed her on the cheek and he left her room.

Misao sighed as she went on her back on her bed, how long does it have to take? Misao thought as suddenly, her smile grew as she knew the perfect plan.

----------

"Are you sure this will work?" Misao asked as she was staring at herself in the mirror of her room as she was dressed in an Kimono that Omasu and Okan had bought together awhile ago as the two had stopped talking to Aoshi for a moment as they had recieved a call from Misao awhile ago.

"I never knew that you would have such an idea Misao," Omasu said with a grin as Misao blushed. "I should have done it long ago," she said as the two grinned, "with the right moves and everything Misao, I'm sure you'll be able to get him," Okan said as Misao blushed deepen as the two smirked.

----------

Dinner went on smoothly; everyone expecting it to be the same as usual. But when Misao came downstairs for dinner, dressed in her kimono, Aoshi nearly fainted at the sight since Misao had never been dressed like that before. He even thought it was for him, since he knew that only Omasu and Okan wears kimono's for a reason.

Aoshi stared at her before she walked past him with a smile on her face as he looked and saw Omasu and Okan coming down as well. Aoshi glared at the two girls as the two gulped, knowing Aoshi might suspect something. Back to dinner, Misao had sat next to Aoshi as Omasu and Okan sat next to each other along with Shiro and Kuro who sat opposite from each other.

Okina sat at the end of the table by Aoshi and Omasu. During dinner, Aoshi and Misao's hands brushed against each other when they were recieving the same dish most of the time. The two had looked at each, Misao blushed and Aoshi apologizing along the way, but dinner went smoothly especially when Aoshi jumped from his seat as he felt Misao's hand on his right leg.

Everyone stared at him, Aoshi cleared his throat. "I felt something on my foot," he said quietly as everyone knew the truth; Aoshi glared at Misao as Misao laughed nervously as she took away her hand from his leg. The glare she was recieving was scaring her, she made her excuse as she finished dinner and went upstairs to change.

----------

The others stared at Aoshi angrily as Aoshi ignored them and just sat there eating, "you are just an ignorant fool!" Kuro said as the others nodded. "How stupid can you get?" Shiro asked angrily as the others nodded slowly, "I know what she's been trying to do this evening," Aoshi said as everyone blinked.

"But you didn't do anything except scaring her?" Omasu asked as Aoshi didn't said anything, "I'll talk to the poor girl," Okan said slowly as she got up and went up the stairs. "Aoshi, what's stopping you from having what you want?" Okina asked slowly as Aoshi looked at him, "I'm afraid of hurting her again since these feelings are new to me."

----------

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Aoshi: that was it?

me: hey! at least i've updated!

omasu: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

okina: review and update!


	5. Understandable

Chapter 5-Understandable

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe RK!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

----------

Aoshi looked up at the door in front of him as he was about to open it but the door opened first as Aoshi saw that it was Okan coming out off the room. "What do you think your doing?" Okan demanded as Aoshi stared at her, "I was about to apologize to Misao for scaring her," he said as Okan glared at him.

"She's been crying herself ever since she left the dinner table. I doubt she wants you in there right now," she said. "Okan, look," he began but the woman began to chuckle, "I'm joking. You can go in there but don't scare her again," Okan said with a smile as Aoshi shook his head and Okan left to go downstairs.

"Misao?" Aoshi asked softly as he knocked on the door gently as he opened it, he looked inside and saw Misao face down on her bed as she didn't looked up to see him. "What is it that you want?" Misao mumbled as Aoshi saw the Kimono on a chair as Misao was wearing her usual uniform for the Oniwaban group as she layed.

Aoshi sighed as he sat beside her, Misao just layed there even though she knew Aoshi was sitting beside her. "I know what you've been doing to me tonight," Aoshi began as Misao growled, "don't you think I know that? Okan told me just awhile ago before you came," she said as Aoshi looked at her petite form.

"I-I don't know these new feelings that are coming to me Misao. It's a whole new world ever since I hurt you four years ago," Aoshi said slowly as Misao sat up and looked at him. "You weren't you back then Aoshi. It was a monster instead who wanted to kill my grandfather for revenge for the other four," Misao said quietly.

"I miss them," Aoshi murmured looking down as Misao nodded, "I do too. But we have each other and the other members as well. You've changed a lot Aoshi," Misao commented as she blushed slightly. Aoshi smiled at her innocent, "Misao, do you mind the waiting? I'm sure, somewhere in the years, I will return your feelings back for you."

Misao began to tremble slightly, "how long though?" She asked quietly as Aoshi shook his head. "I don't know. I might be an old man by then knowing the way you've felt for me," he mumbled as Misao began to sob, "Misao, I promise you. It will be within me quicker by then. Just hold on," Aoshi said as he hugged her tightly.

Misao stopped crying as the two hugged one another, comforting.

----------

"Hey, you guys want to watch a play with us?" Omasu asked as she, Okan, Shiro and Kuro were sitting together on the floor as the group looked up to see Aoshi and Misao coming down later that night. "What kind of play?" Misao asked interested as Aoshi was looking around for Okina, "he went to bed," Shiro said as Aoshi nodded slowly.

Misao sat beside the two ladies as Aoshi sat beside the guys, "it's a rormance sort of play. These two guys are trying to win this lady's heart and she chose the one unexpectedly surprising," Okan said as Misao looked at Aoshi. "We all do need a break from being ninja's. Does everyone have a ticket?"

"Yea. We bought two extra's just in case you two wanted to come along," Okan said. "So now, you two have to pay us equal to the price!" Omasu said as Misao groaned, "unless your 'man' can do the paying," Okan said snickering as Misao glared at her. Aoshi shook his head slightly, "I'll pay for the tickets. Don't worry about it," he said as Misao stared at him for a moment as Aoshi went to go and get his money from his room.

"Generous!" Omasu said chuckling as Misao groaned, "at least it's working for you and Aoshi now," Shiro said as Misao blinked. "You set this up?" She asked as everyone nodded, "yes. But all of us are actually going to the play tomorrow night!" Okan squealed. "Shush! Okina's sleeping and we don't want to wake him up," Kuro warned.

Okan laughed nervously, "I love you guys!" Misao said excitedly as everyone snickered. Everyone became silent as Aoshi returned with the money in his hand, "here," he said as he handed it to Okan. "Thank you for your time," she said smirking as Aoshi stared at her for a moment before realizing everyone was staring at him.

Aoshi blinked as he turn around and up the stairs again, "well, hopefully this will work out for you Misao," Omasu said as Misao nodded. "Just respect Aoshi's wishes and hopefully he'll make the move on you since he still needs time about his feelings though," Shiro said as Misao nodded again, she smiled at the thought of them being together at the play.

----------

tbc...

me: here yea go!

aoshi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

omasu: was it too short though?

me: at least i've updated right?

misao: review and update!


	6. Feelings Of Emotion

Chapter 6-Feelings Of Emotion

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe RK!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

* * *

The next day, it was busy for the Oniwaban members as Okina was just staring at them as they get in and out off the Aoi-ya. Misao was in her bedroom as she was about to put her make up on as she stared at herself in the mirror, it was nearly time to go as she blushed slightly at the thought of tonight. 

"Misao?" A voice asked as Misao turn to see Omasu standing by her entrance door as she held a package, "this is your new Kimono. Everyone should be wearing about the same thing as the other one is," Omasu began as Misao was about say something but stopped as soon as she saw the Kimono Omasu was holding.

"Doesn't it suit you and the season we are in?" Omasu asked excitedly, the Kimono was light blue, with a strap around it which was the color yellow and it has different kind of color flowers. Misao didn't said anything, "the Kimono that I'm wearing is going to be light purple with stars around it as well. It's going to be a fun night!"

Misao nodded slowly, "I should let you get dress. We should be leaving in about half an hour," Omasu said as Misao nodded and she watched Omasu put the Kimono on her bed and she smiled at her before she left.

* * *

"Misao! Aren't you done yet? We'll be late for the play!" Shiro called out to her, "I'm about done! Just hang on!" Misao called back as Shiro sighed and he sat back down. "Why is she taking so long yet you two are done?" Aoshi asked as Omasu looked at Okan who shrugged, "she just wants to be perfect for tonight's play," she said. 

Omasu nodded smirking, "we'll you two stop? Aoshi doesn't need the teasing right now," a voice said as everyone looked up and saw Misao coming down all dressed up. Aoshi couldn't stop but stare at her as she smiled at her grandfather, "I wish your parents were here to see this Misao," Okina said proudly as Misao blushed embarrassed.

"Grandfather, your making me embarrassed in front of Aoshi," she said as Okina smirked. "Well, all of you have fun and be careful while your out. You may stay out as long as you want," he said as Misao blushed embarrassed again. "Man Misao! I never seen you this embarrassed before!" Kuro said laughing.

"Shut up!" Misao scolded as everyone laughed except for Aoshi, "well, we should get going," he said as he extended his arm for her as Misao looked up at him and Aoshi smiled down at her. Omasu nudged Okan who nodded as Misao blushed embarrassed as she linked arms with him, the group said there farewells to Okina as they went to go and see the play.

* * *

As soon as they entered the seating area of the play they were in, Aoshi looked at the others. "Does anybody wants some drinks or anything to eat?" He asked as he tried to be the gentleman he is, the others shook their heads as they looked at Misao who knew that she would become hungry or thirsty later on. 

Misao pouted as the others stared at her, "why are you all looking at me?" She asked. "Because you can't stay in one place without eating nor drinking," Shiro said as Misao groaned and everyone laughed except for Aoshi of course, "get me water and chocolate," Misao said as she dig out for her money.

Aoshi shook his head as he stood up, "I'll pay for them," he said as he left and Misao blushed embarrassed. As soon as Aoshi was out off sight, Misao growled. "His always making me embarrassed!" She murmured as everyone snickered, "well, that's how it is on your first date," Omasu pointed out.

"This isn't a date," Misao gritted as Okan sighed, "call it whatever you want, but did you saw the way Aoshi was to you tonight?" She asked. "That's because this is a formal thing and his trying to be a gentleman," Misao answered, "either way, at least try to get to him with your new kimono," Omasu said.

Misao sighed, "I've tried everything and I don't want to push him since he still have the scars from four years ago," she said as Shiro nodded slowly. "But he won't changed to that monster again since he has you," he said, "yea Misao. You two are perfect for one another," Kuro replied as Misao blushed.

Everyone became quiet as soon as Aoshi came back with the water and chocolate, "here yea go Misao," he said as Misao smiled at him. Aoshi blinked as he realized that everyone was staring at him excluding Misao who was drinking, "what?" He asked as everyone shook there heads and began talking to one another.

Aoshi shrugged, "Aoshi, is this your first time to watch a play?" Misao asked as Aoshi was about to answer the lights dimmed and the curtains raised as the play had begun, interrupting Misao and Aoshi's conversation as they began concentrating on the play.

* * *

tbc...

me: here yea go!

aoshi: that was it?

me: hey, at least it's long!

misao: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

aoshi: review and update!


	7. Left Behind A Moment

Chapter 7-Left Behind A Moment

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe RK!

_**Inuyashagirl22:** well, I barely don't do anything but I do my homework while watching TV but I study during later the night so usually, I'm updating as soon as I get home from school or any other times. That's why I update fast._

* * *

Everyone stood up as soon as the play had ended as everyone exited the building for the night. "Wasn't that romantic?" Omasu asked with a sigh as Okan and Misao nodded, "I thought their would be a lot of fighting," Kuro said as Shiro nodded slowly as the girls glared at them unsteadily. 

"What about you Aoshi? What did you think of the play?" Misao asked smiling at him. Aoshi shrugged a bit, "it was romantic yet the plot wasn't that good. We've all known that in the beginning that the girl would have chosen for her childhood friend," Aoshi commented as Misao blinked at him.

"You realized that immediately?" She asked as Aoshi nodded, "we couldn't even get it until the middle," Okan said as Misao nodded. "But it was sad that she didn't chosen the other guy because of his disfigured face," Omasu said with a pout, "I would have chosen him instead of my childhood friend," Misao said.

"Really?" Aoshi asked as Misao nodded, "yea. I've known my friend for a long time yet I feel sorry for the guy even though he loves me and I will learn to love him. Everyone is so discouraged about that disfigured face that they don't realize it was just another human being except he got something," Misao explained.

"That's deep," Shiro commented as Kuro smirked, Omasu and Okan chuckled as Misao glared at them. "I didn't realize how late it is," Okan said suddenly as everyone looked at her and saw that she was looking up at the sky, "wow. It is late," Misao said slowly as the dark was so dark that you couldn't even see the stars that were in the sky.

"I hope Okina isn't waiting for us," Omasu said worriedly as Misao looked at her. "You know grandfather. His usually asleep by now," she said as the others nodded, "if that's the case, why don't we have a late dinner? I know this restaurant, that's only open at midnight till morning," Okan said as Misao blinked.

"Really?" She asked as Okan nodded and she led the others to the restaurant.

* * *

Their were few people at the restaurant once they entered. The group sat at a booth as they ordered what they want to eat, Omasu and Okan excused themselves to go to the bathroom as Shiro and Kuro did as well a little while later. Misao yawned as Aoshi looked at her, "are you tired Misao?" He asked as Misao shook her head but yawned again making Aoshi chuckled. 

"Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to come here," Aoshi began. Misao jerked her head towards him, "I'm starving Aoshi. I don't think it would be great if we come home and their's no food for us," she said as Aoshi didn't thought of that, "then perhaps I should go out shopping tomorrow if you want you can accompany me," he said as Misao blushed.

"S-sure Aoshi," Misao said as Aoshi smiled and the two looked at one another. Before they know what was happening, Aoshi was leaning towards her as moments, Misao felt his lips on her lips as the two were kissing one another. Misao moaned as she felt Aoshi, kissing her neck now instead of her own lips as she put her hands on his shoulder.

"Well, what do you think you two are doing?" A voice asked smirking as the two jumped and pulled away from one another immediately. The two looked and saw that Omasu and the others had returned, "that was some passionate moment that we just ruined," Kuro said as Misao blushed and their waiter returned with the things that they have ordered.

Aoshi cleared his throat as he stood up, "excuse me," he said as he left in a hurry as Misao sat at her place with her head down low. "Misao, were we seeing things?" Shiro asked quietly as Misao shook her head, "that was Aoshi kissing me," she said as Okan snickered as Misao looked at her.

"It looks like he had given you your first bite mark," she said as Misao looked at her shoulder but couldn't see but she knew that the stares from her friends knew that it was true as Misao grumbled. "Great. What am I going to tell grandfather now?" She asked with a loud sigh as everyone looked at one another that they hadn't thought about that.

* * *

tbc...

me: here yea go!

misao: that was it?

me: yea, until next time

aoshi: so soon

me: hey, i was working half of this during midnight of last night and now

kuro: what?

me: i couldn't sleep so that's why I'm kinda cranky now with no good sleep

misao: as usual

me: hey!

shiro: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

omasu: review and update!


	8. Love Me, That's All I Ask

Chapter 8-Love Me, That's All I Ask

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe RK!

notes: sorry if it took so long. Well, here it is...

* * *

The next day, Misao had woken up late in her room as the sun was shining brightly through her room. She sighed as she rubbed her eyes as she went over to the bathroom, she looked at the mirror and saw the bite mark that Aoshi had given her last night. It was small but it was still easily to see when people were walking around you. 

She groaned slightly as she dressed and went downstairs and found Omasu and the others as two were missing. Misao blinked, "where's grandfather and Aoshi?" She asked as she sat next to Okan. "They are talking privately at Aoshi's usual place," Omasu replied, "at the shrine?" Misao asked as Omasu nodded.

"Misao, you want me to help you get rid of that mark?" Okan asked as she gestured to Misao's bite mark, she grumbled as she nodded and the others laughed.

* * *

"What is it that you wish to speak to me about Aoshi?" Okina asked as he was standing behind him as Aoshi sat on the floor as he had his back turn. "Misao," Aoshi began as Okina blinked, "oh? Did something happen last night?" He asked as Aoshi cleared his throat as he began to tell what happened last night. 

"Then when we came home last night, I've decided that without her, my life would be meaningless. She is the missing piece of my heart," Aoshi concluded as Okina sat next to him. "What are you saying Aoshi?" He asked as Aoshi looked at him, "I want to marry your granddaughter. Not now, but maybe in a month or so," Aoshi said with a slight blush.

"So you want to marry her in a month? What are you going to do until then?" Okina asked as Aoshi stared at him, "I will tell her that I love her and wait for the right time," he said as Okina nodded.

* * *

Misao grumbled as she and Okan came back to the others as the others looked and laughed. "Still couldn't take it off?" Shiro asked as Misao shook her head, "what am I going to do?" She whined as she sat next to Kuro. "Perhaps Okina wouldn't see it," Kuro said smirking, "'wouldn't see what?'" Another voice asked as all of them jumped. 

They looked at the entrance door and saw Okina coming inside with Aoshi. Misao laughed nervously, "it's nothing grandfather," she said as Okina stared at her for a moment or so before going to get some tea. "Misao, may I speak with you momentarily?" Aoshi asked as Misao looked at him surprised.

"Sure Aoshi," she said nodding as she got up and the two went upstairs as the members of the Oniwaban group were staring at them before the two had disappeared.

* * *

"What is it that you wish to talk to me about Aoshi?" Misao asked with a smile as she sat at the foot of her bed as Aoshi sat next to her, staring at the ground. "I want to speak to you about last night," Aoshi began as Misao blushed and she turn away from him, "I already know that you just did it because of the play that was affecting your mind," she said as Aoshi looked at her. 

"Misao, last night, after we came home, I was thinking and all this time, my heart belongs to you," Aoshi said as Misao didn't looked at him as her heart was speeding up. "w-what ar-are y-you say-saying Aoshi?" Misao stuttered as she still couldn't believe what Aoshi was saying to her right this moment.

"You are not a little girl anymore and you are now twenty. I love you Misao and I want you," Aoshi said to her ear that made her shiver. Misao gasped as she felt Aoshi's tongue on her earlobe as he began to suckle on it, she moaned out loud as Aoshi began to put his hands on her breasts and begun to play with her nipples.

"A-Aoshi, we c-can't. The o-others are s-still here," Misao was managed to get that out as Aoshi was kissing her neck as he was still playing with her breasts. Aoshi frozed to what he was doing, "Misao, I am so sorry," he choked out as Misao looked at him surprised. "But you just said," she began as Aoshi nodded, "yes. But I didn't intended to go that far yet," he said slowly.

Misao looked at him and sighed, "I love you Aoshi and I am willingly to wait until the time is right," she said as the two hugged one another.

* * *

tbc...

me: here yea go!

aoshi: that was it?

me: hey, at least i've updated!

okina: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

misao: review and update!


	9. A Night To Remember

Chapter 9-A Night To Remember

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe RK!

_Misao: Finally you are updating!_

_me: hey, I've updated this story like two/three days ago!_

_Misao: still, it's a long time_

_me: don't forget I have schoolwork as well._

_Aoshi: can we get onto the story now?_

_me: oh, heh. Anyways, here it is..._

* * *

A scream was heard from above as Okina was the only one sitting down as Aoshi and the others were outside discussing about certain things. Okina shook his head as he knew that the three girls were probably excited about Aoshi's and Misao's date later that night. "I can't believe it!" Omasu said shocked, "why didn't you tell us sooner?" Okan asked as Misao stuck her tongue out at them. 

"Just wanted to tease you," she said playfully as the two women glared at Misao who laughed. "Come on Misao! You only have a couple of hours until you leave!" Okan said as Misao nodded, "I can't believe your actually going out with Aoshi," Omasu said as Okan stared at her for a moment as Misao blinked.

"What do you mean?" She asked as Omasu looked at Okan who shrugged, "well, many girls admired Aoshi everytime they've walked past him but dare not to speak with him. He didn't like talking to people before when he and Kenshin were rivals but now, even though they are still rivals, Aoshi has grown fond of him," Omasu explained.

Misao nodded slowly, "should I swear a kimono for this occassion?" She asked as the two women groaned. "You have much to learn my dear even though you are twenty," Okan said as Misao glared at her. "Why don't you bring a condom just in case? I mean, remember that passionate kiss you two were having?" Omasu asked with a chuckle as Misao blushed.

"I don't think that's Aoshi's kind of thing for a date," she said as the two women looked at one another and nodded momentarily. "I'm sure your date with Aoshi is going to be fine," Omasu said as Misao sighed and she went on her bed as she layed down upon it as she looked on her ceiling.

Finally, I can't believe this is really happening, she thought as Omasu and Okan urged her to get dress so that they could see which one is perfect for her.

* * *

Hours went by as Aoshi was now sitting with Shiro, Kuro, Omasu, Okan and Okina as they waited for Misao to come down. "Okina, thank you for letting me date Misao," Aoshi said as Okina looked at him, "I can't deny this anyway since Misao has loved you since she was a child. Besides that, you two are madly in love with each other that I can't separate you anyway," he said. 

"I wish Misao's parents were here," Aoshi said quietly as Okina nodded slowly as he heard him, "do not worry about that my friend. Misao's father had died during a battle with heart as her mother had died through illness when she was very young. I'm sure you remembered," he said as Aoshi remembered about Misao's father death perfectly as well as her mother's.

Just then, they heard a cough as they looked up and saw Misao decesending down the stairs. Aoshi was just staring at her as his eyes were wide as Misao was wearing a light-blue kimono that has small patterns around it as her hair was in a bun as she was also wearing make-up as well.

Aoshi felt like he didn't even dressed up at all since he was wearing his usual outfit that he wore for the Oniwaban group. It was his first time going out on an actual date that he wouldn't think that Misao would dress up for this, but he was wrong. He could feel eyes on him as he knew it was the others, "you look beautiful Misao," he said with a smile as Misao blushed.

Misao looked at her grandfather, "what time do you want us to be home?" She asked as she hoped that she and Aoshi could stay up later then her usual curfew. "Misao, you are with Aoshi and I am permitting you to be with him until whenever," Okina said with a smile as Misao blinked at her grandfather.

"Ok," Misao said confused as Aoshi held out his hand for her as Misao took it and the two were now holding hands as they were leaving. "Have fun you two!" Kuro called out as Omasu and Okan chuckled as Misao blushed, she looked up at Aoshi who seemed unfazed, she wonder what kind of restaurant they will be at?

* * *

"I thought you were taking me to a restaurant Aoshi," Misao said with a smile as the two had gotten away from the chocolate factory as Aoshi chuckled. "I know you don't really like eating at the restaurant much, so I figured I should bring you at the chocolate factory considered that you ate before we went on our date," he said as Misao blushed embarrassed. 

"You saw that?" She asked as Aoshi nodded, "I was watching you from afar and that's why you didn't saw me. Besides, Okina wouldn't take you to the chocolate factory nor the others since they think that it might make you fat," Aoshi said with a smile as Misao smacked him on the arm playfully as she bit her strawberry chocolate.

She licked her lips as she sighed in relieved, "strawberry chocolates are my favorite," she said as Aoshi looked at her. "Then you approved of our date?" He asked as Misao looked at him, "Aoshi, this date is perfect so far. You hadn't done nothing wrong yet," she said with a smile as Aoshi nodded.

"Where are we going?" Misao asked impatient as Aoshi looked at her. "The carnival," he said as Misao blinked, "the carnival? That's in town?" She asked as Aoshi smirked. "The circus I mean. Didn't you say that you like the circus because of the animals?" Aoshi asked as Misao's eyes widened in realization and nodded as Aoshi smiled.

* * *

Misao stretched as she and Aoshi just left the circus and were now taking a walk at a most popular place that couples usually go to. "Thank you Aoshi," Misao said as she and Aoshi sat on the ground and were staring over the city before them, "I just wanted it to be perfect for you my love," he said with a smile. 

Misao blushed at the comment, the two stared over at the city for awhile before Misao could sense that someone was watching her and she knew that it was Aoshi. She turn to look at him, "is something wrong?" She asked with a smile as Aoshi shook his head but the two kept of staring at one another.

Before Misao could react, Aoshi had leaned in and began kissing her passionately as he was asking for permission through his mouth to enter her mouth as Misao obediently gave it to him. The kiss became heated as the two fell onto the ground as they began to make love for the first time under the stars.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: here yea go!_

_misao: that was it?_

_me: hey, at least your with Aoshi now!_

_Aoshi: how many more chapters are their?_

_me: at least two/three more_

_omasu: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_okina: review and update!_


	10. Marry Me?

Chapter 10-Marry Me?

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe RK!

_Misao: about time!_

_me: did you ever wonder that I actually have schoolwork to do? And why does this story only have 10 reviews?_

_Aoshi: too lazy to sign in I guess_

_me: well, it has like 9000 words now! Hurray!_

_Okina: can we get onto the story please?_

_me: fine, fine gramps. Here it is..._

* * *

Misao woked up as she stretched her arms out as she saw that the sun was shining through her room brightly. She rubbed her eyes, she knew that she had probably woken up late since she usually wakes up before the sun shines as it was still dawn. Then she remembered last night, she blushed at the moment that she and Aoshi were making love on the ground. 

She didn't really remember exactly what happened next but all she knows that she went to a bar right after their love making with Aoshi and probably got drunk. She groaned out loud, no wonder she had a killer headache the first thing in the morning. She never gotten drunk before, this was her first time.

She sighed, she wondered how her grandfather is taken it so well finding out that his granddaughter had been intoxicated with alcohol last night. She layed back down as she stared up at the ceiling in her bedroom, she knew she had to face her grandfather's wrath anytime, she can't escape this time around. She sighed, she had no use but to face him.

* * *

Okina was sitting on the floor as he drank tea in the late afternoon as he looked up and saw Aoshi coming down the stairs. "Slept well Aoshi?" He asked slowly as Aoshi looked at him and he knew that something was wrong, "Misao's still asleep in her room. Care to tell me why you came back late?" 

Aoshi sighed as he sat in front of him as Okina poured him another cup of tea as he knew that he was going to have this conversation with him the very next day. "Okina, you said that we could come back whenever we want," Aoshi began as Okina nodded, "yes. But not with Misao who was very intoxicated last night that she almost threw up everywhere," he said sternly.

"Okina, if you are asking me in not to see her again, I can not do that. I did something last night that can't return back time and she's the one who holds my heart in place," Aoshi said firmly as Okina looked at him. "I am sorry that we got very intoxicated last night but I did not know that she was going to drink that much when we went to the bar and neither did I since I had no control over my body," he said as Okina sighed.

"I know you care about her Aoshi, but what happens if she gets pregnant while you two are dating?" Okina asked quietly as he knew what he and Misao had did last night since he was no fool. Aoshi blinked as he stared at him, "I will ask her to marry me as soon as possible," he said as Okina nodded.

"Good. You two are meant for each other and I am not forbidding you to see her," Okina said as Aoshi sighed with relieved. "Why don't you take Omasu and Okan with you to search for a ring? I'm sure you'll need help since you don't know much about women," Okina said with a smirk as Aoshi glared at him for a moment.

"Where are they?" He asked as Okina smiled, "they are outside with Shiro and Kuro talking. You better hurry before Misao comes down," he said as Aoshi nodded and he stood up to go and get the two women.

* * *

Misao went downstairs quietly as she didn't saw Aoshi, Omasu nor the others in their bedrooms anymore as she found Okina sitting on the floor drinking tea along with Shiro and Kuro. "Grandfather?" She asked quietly as the three men looked up and saw Misao coming downstairs, "good afternoon Misao," Okina said slowly as Misao's eyes widened. 

"It's already the afternoon gramps?" She asked as Okina nodded and Misao sat next to Shiro on the floor as she looked around. "Where's Aoshi?" She asked quietly as Kuro looked at her, "he went into town with Omasu and Okan. He'll be back soon," he replied as Misao nodded slowly.

"How late did we came back home?" Misao asked quietly as she didn't remembered how dark it was when they had returned to the Aoi-ya. "It was already early morning Misao," Okina said as Misao nodded slowly, "Misao, are you planning to date Aoshi?" Okina asked as Misao blushed and nodded slowly.

"I already have this conversation with Aoshi awhile ago so you don't need to fret. However, you have to think about it because what happens if you get pregnant while you two are dating?" Okina asked as Misao blinked. "We'll get married of course," she said quietly as Okina nodded, "that is all I needed to know. You must be starving. Why don't you go and make lunch for yourself?" He asked as Misao nodded and she got up to go to the kitchen.

* * *

Later that evening, Misao was going back to her room to have a quiet time as she thought that Aoshi was in the shrine nearby as the others were out in the market once again. She opened the door to her room and to her surprise, she saw Aoshi sitting on her bed as he turn to go and see her.

"Aoshi? What are you doing here?" Misao asked surprised as she went to him and sat next to him. "I wanted to speak with you," Aoshi began as Misao looked at him, "does it have anything to do with Okina? I was with him awhile ago about the same conversation as you I guess," Misao said shrugging.

Aoshi nodded slowly, "as I was saying Misao," Aoshi began as he knelt down to one knee as Misao gasped as she was staring straight into his eyes. "Will you marry me?" Aoshi asked as he took out a velvet box from his pocket and he opened the box as Misao shrieked and saw the diamond ring in there.

Aoshi waited for her answer nervously, "yes Aoshi."

* * *

_tbc..._

_aoshi: that was it?_

_me: hey, at leave I've updated right?_

_misao: how many chapters are left?_

_me: at least one_

_okina: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_omasu: review and update!_


	11. The Missing Piece Forever

Chapter 11-The Missing Piece Forever

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe RK!

_Me: The Final chapter!_

_Aoshi: took you long enough._

_Me: hey, I've got so many things to do yea know!_

_Misao: we know._

_Okina: let's get onto the chapter shall we?_

_Omasu: well, here it is..._

* * *

Days and weeks passed by along with months as Misao and Aoshi's wedding has finally arrived. Everyone was so excited, especially the members of the Oniwaban group. Misao had insisted to invite Kenshin and the others since they were their closes friends, Okina had also invited some of the people he knows in town to the wedding. 

Misao was in her room with the women as Aoshi was outside, entertaining the guests as well not seeing Misao before getting married since it was bad luck and all. "You look beautiful Misao!" Okan said as Misao blushed even though you couldn't tell since her face was painted white and she had red lipstick on along with make-up as her hair was tied into a bun.

"Is everything ready in here?" A voice asked as the door opened and Kenshin came inside with Karou who squealed as she looked at Misao with happiness. "About Himura. Can you give us at least ten minutes of spare time?" Omasu asked as Kenshin nodded slowly, "I'll try. But the guests and children are getting fidgety," he commented as he closed the door and left Karou inside with the women.

"I wish I've been here to see what you guys had been through!" Karou said as she was staring at the mirror as she stared at Misao who blushed. "Well, you've gone through a lot hadn't you Karou? Your engaged with Himura, right?" She asked as Karou blushed and nodded, "it's only been two weeks," she said as she looked at the ring on her finger with a smile.

"Well, Misao made-love already with Aoshi and that's why they are getting married," Okan blurted out as Misao glared at her angrily as Karou gasped. "Is it because of Okina?" She asked as the others nodded but Misao didn't say anything, "even I didn't made-love with Kenshin yet. He wants to wait until our wedding," Karou said with a blush.

"That's so sweet! You should have waited like them Misao!" Omasu scolded as Misao growled, "if I did that, then I wouldn't be marrying Aoshi today, would I?" She asked as Omasu hadn't thought about that. "Besides, it happened so fast that I couldn't even make Aoshi to stop," Misao added with a blush as the women chuckled.

Just then, they heard music playing outside as Misao blinked. "Already? That was a quick ten minutes," she said worriedly as the door opened and Kenshin popped his head in along with Yahiko. "It's show time," Yahiko said with a smirk as Karou glared at him, Misao nodded as all of them went outside to start the wedding.

* * *

The wedding was peaceful as nobody made a protest to stop the wedding for Misao and Aoshi. Misao had actually cried and blushed at the same time when Aoshi said his vow to her. 

_"I will protect you along with loving you until the end of my time Misao. You are the missing piece to my heart that I've been searching forever since I've known you."_

People were crying quietly in the audience as well as some of the men but the children who was young didn't seem to notice but the other kids who were older did as some did cry and not. Now, they were at the after party inside the Aoi-ya as Misao was talking to Kenshin and Karou as Aoshi was speaking to Shiro and Kuro.

The two weren't far apart from one another, they were actually near so that Aoshi could see Misao perfectly every time she moves. "So Aoshi, how does it feel to be a married man now?" A voice asked that startled Aoshi as he looked and saw Karou and Kenshin in front of him as Kuro and Shiro were now gone.

"It feels the same," he replied slowly as he looked where Misao was standing at but to his surprise, she was't their. "If your looking for Misao, she left awhile ago. Wanted to be by herself," Kenshin replied as Aoshi nodded as he put his drink down so that he could go after his wife, "Aoshi, what should we tell the guests if they are looking for you?"

"I'm busy," Aoshi's reply was as he went upstairs to go and see Misao in her bedroom.

* * *

Aoshi knocked on Misao's door softly as he went inside and saw Misao laying on her front stomach on her bed as she had her head down. Aoshi blinked thinking that she was actually asleep as he was about to turn and leave, "you wanted to see me, right darling? Then why are you leaving?"

Aoshi turn to look at Misao who was staring at him who had sat up while Aoshi had his back turn on her. "I wanted to see if you are alright. After all, you are my new wife," he said as he sat down next to her as Misao leaned on his shoulder as she yawned, "long night?" He asked as he put his arm around her as the two just sat on the bed, hugging one another as Misao tried not to sleep yet.

"Couldn't sleep last night. I was too nervous for today," she said as Aoshi chuckled and he planted a kiss on her forehead. "Aren't you happy?" He asked as Misao looked at him, "of course Aoshi! Why wouldn't I?" She asked as Aoshi shook his head. "It's nothing. It was just a silly thought," he replied as Misao snuggled to him, "well, I am very happy. I married a man who'll love me forever," she said as Aoshi smiled.

"My missing piece," he said slowly as the two looked one another before kissing each other as they made love that very day as husband and wife for the first time.

* * *

_End!_

_Me: it's a short story but yet, only 11 reviews? What the heck?_

_Aoshi: I guess not many like the series anymore_

_Kenshin: don't say that._

_Me: well, I've got like 2 stories left on here about and you can read my original story at it's really good so far._

_Me: I have the same penname!_

_Karou: we'll be onto the next story soon_

_Omasu: review and update!_


End file.
